


Close Your Eyes

by gaymingbinosaur



Series: Dragon Age [25]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, Presents, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 03:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21403660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymingbinosaur/pseuds/gaymingbinosaur
Summary: Ella tries to give Alistair a present
Relationships: Alistair/Cousland (Dragon Age), Alistair/Female Warden (Dragon Age), Alistair/Warden (Dragon Age)
Series: Dragon Age [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1425742
Kudos: 7





	Close Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I do not consent for my works to be on the ao3 app. Please just use the regualar ao3 website.

“Close your eyes, Ali” Ella pleaded.

“Why? Is this a prank because it feels like a prank?”

“It isn’t” Ella whined “ I have a present and I think you’ll love it.” Ella tried to keep her voice steady, what if she’s wrong. No, he’ll be happy. He has to be she thought.

“Fine but I swear to Andraste if it’s another bucket of Ice.” he sighed.

“That was Morigan, keep your eyes closed and no peeking.” Ella grabbed the present from the drawer she hid the gift and placed it in his hands.

“It’s a onesie?” Alistair said is face etched in confusion. Realization must of hit him like a bolt of lighting. His body turned rigid as he stared at her. For a second Ella was worried he wasn’t happy about the news before elation spread across his entire face. 

“Your pregnant?” Alistair said as his entire body shook.

“ Yep. Wasn’t a prank this time, just a baby.” Ella’s voice cracked on the word baby as she tried to not let tears stream down her face. 

Alistair grabbed her face a placed tiny kisses all over her face. Her face became wet with tears, though she wasn’t sure if it was hers or his. 

“I think Duncan for a boy and Ducanna for a girl.” Alistair said hoarsely \

“Duncan is fine.” 

“You hear that Ducanna?” Alistair said getting on his knees to talk to her belly.


End file.
